Interchangeable
by DragonTemeraire
Summary: Xenon (My OC) is a very troubled character with a background shrouded in mystery, this is the epic tale of Xenon the mysterious baddass rogue and part time bounty hunter as he explores the archipelago and teams up with Hiccup and Toothless to go soul searching and find out his long lost past. oh yeah did i mention, he's very attractive.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Soo after all this procrastinating I decided to come back :D as you can see this is a new story as currently all my previous story's are barren of future ideas so if you do want me to continue one of them we can talk about it in a PM. Right, now that's out of the way let's move onto the next topic: Commitment. This has been an issue for me for a while now when it comes to storys as I'll write the first few chapters and then never go back to it. :,( sorry about that. I decided to stop doing that. :D yay. Anyways this story is going to feature our favourite protagonist Hiccup (+ the gang if I can manage it :P) also Toothless but mainly feature my main protagonist as the true main character OC.**

 **What this story will not include:**

 **No big romance**

 **Oh yeah and one more thing.**

 **Bold Text: emphasis**

 _ **Itallics: Dragon language**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Thoughts" (it has to be in italics aswell otherwise its just dialogue)**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: i do not own HTTYD or any of its characters , all rights belong to dreamworks i only own the plot and my OC('s)**_

 **at long last THE STORY! :D**

 _ **hope you enjoy :)**_

 **~DragonTemeraire**

Interchangeable

Chapter 1

Xenon smiled, sheathing his sword he trampled over the bandits sniggering at how pathetic the last one was as he tried to crawl away with only one leg and a heavy blow to his chest. These were meant to be the ravagers, an elite bandit clan consisting of the most deadly people in the whole of the archipelago.

"Now that was a joke if I ever heard one! " laughed Xenon walking away. It had almost been too easy all he had had to do was waltz in after dark casually slit the guards throat and then procede to the great hall where both the entire clan + their gunpowder storage was. The results were spectacular, a fireworks show of blood and broken bones. All it took was one match which he tied to some string and struck. Child's play.

Next on the agenda was the annual market held on sunset island, once a year the finest salesmen and merchants came together to sell all their wares, everybody for miles around went their to try and get their hands on the best equipment. Now the reason he was going there was not particulary that he needed to get some new equipment although he did need his greaves repaired what he was mainly here for was to try and find the berk heir or what other people seemed to call him, **the dragon conquerer.** The reason for this meet up was because A: he was curious to see what the rumors surrounding this boy were about and B: so he could have a conversation with his Night fury. The reason for talking with the night fury was as it happens Xenon happened to be rather interested in dragons and was always fascinated by them , you could learn a lot from them by talking to them and reading there body movements and looking in their eyes and the way they talked , Xenon was very much a fan of dragons. he wanted some information about dragon riding from Hiccup but something went wrong on his latest scouting recon middion leaving Xenon confused and concerned about what he had just done. it all started a few months ago on deathmore mountain where he had a Recon and information gathering mission. he did a few odd jobs here and there to get some gold.

 **~Deathmore mountain a few months ago~**

Xenon snuck round the corner, all quiet, this was not good. He was walking right into a trap and he knew it. He crawled up to a ledge overlooking upon a group of what seemed to be people dressed up in fur huddled together talking about something he couldn't quite understand. Where were the rest of them? Xenon peered left and right and then he spotted that the huddled group had ventured towards the side of the mountain reached into a tree trunk and supposedly pulled on a lever as what happened next was quite surprising the side of the mountain just opened up allowing the group to enter before closing behind them.

"No wonder my Recon work never paid of, they've been inside the mountain this entire time. " said Xenon irritatedly inching closer to the edge of the overhang. There was a suitable hand hold down to the left of where Xenon was sitting and grabbing it he hoisted himself down silently. "Now to find that lever."

The wall of the mountain shook again revealing the hidden passageway for what would be the last time that day. Once inside Xenon looked around and went down the passageway unaware to the looming sense of dread that seemed to cling to this place. The passageway was lined with this hard purple rock that struck out at random intervals. Xenon shivered.

"Damn this place is even making me nervous and that takes some serious work. " Xenon chuckled halfheartedly only to shut up as he had reached the end of the passageway. It seemed to open up into this massive room that had 3 medium size tables in the middle of the three having chains and restraints whilst the two surrounding tables were filled with vials of weird concotions and various other tools and equipment that he didn't recognise.

"Now I am thoroughly creeper out and fear for my sa-" Xenon was cut of as he heard someone walk into the room and he looked up and climbed up as hastily and quietly that he could manage his heart beating like mad. Once up in the rafters Xenon crawled forwards to get a better look at who the person was and what they were doing. The mysterious figure in question seemed to be fiddling about with the vials and equipment changing some of them then next moving onto the middle table and sorting out the restraints undoing them. They then proceeded to turn to where they had just come from and beckon in about three more people who they turned to talk to.

After about five more agonizing minutes they all left letting Xenon climb down from the rafters. Every sense in Xenon"s body screamed **Get out!** but curiousity got the better of him and he went to go have a closer look at what witchcraft was being performed in this god forsaken mountain. Curiosity killed the cat as they say and as Xenon was inspecting all the vials he got jumped from behind by the people from earlier coming back in.

"Well well well look who we have hear gentlemen" said the mysterious figure from earlier. "What was I telling you we have the one and only **Xenon** "

" _Damn"_ thought Xenon. He was then pressed harshly onto the middle table and all the various restraints were put into place adding up to a grand total of 7chains and 2 straps across his middle.

"Is this really necessary? " "wouldn't you call this a bit overkill in the restraint dept? " Xenon questioned jokily.

The mysterious figure from earlier was now holding a vial of liquid in their hands "hold still this might sting a little" they said sarcasticly and two other guys from earlier grabbed Xenons mouth yanked it open against Xenons will and the mysterious figure poured in not one, not two but three of those ungodly vials and it was then that the pain set in.

"Aaaaahgh! " screamed Xenon utter rage filling his body and clouding his mind ,in that moment Xenon was gone replaced by the hand of death itself as he carved into his oppressors in the most painful way possible. Xenon ripped of the bindings and chains like a hot knife through butter. Killing **everyone** and drenching himself in blood.

"What j-just happened!" Roared Xenon rushing out the entrance and finding a stream calming down to look at his hands finding them drenched in blood as well as all over his face. was it just him or did his eyes look sharper and his teeth more was beginning to feel something was up likesomething he was missing like a key to a lock . He had no recollection of his earlier childhood. He couldn't even remember his parents name. he had been an orphan ever since , a wanderer picking up the less tasteful jobs people didn't want. But nevertheless he had become a rogue/mercenery and Xenon loved it.

 **AN: I rushed the last bit I know but my phones gonna die D: sorry for it being a bit dark but my OC has a very tragic backstory and it's also just a bit of badass mercenary :3. Please review I would love to know what you think and please tell me if I have made any mistakes so I can fix them and become better. Thank you :)**

 **P.s There is a difference between outright flaming and constructive-criticism it's not that hard.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys DragonTemeraire here back with another chapter for you thanks for all the positive feedback on the last chapter ! you guys are very nice :) if you feel like it please review to tell me what you thought of the 2nd chapter :)**

Rain. It was everywhere, soaking everything to the core. It had been raining solidly for the last 3 hours and it was starting to get on Xenons nerves. Xenon had managed to get most of the blood of but Xenon realized that just rainwater wouldn't do, a stream would do just nicely to wash of all the remaining blood.

Trudging down the edge of the mountain was no easy task, being quite haphazard all the little stones just waiting for their chance to catch the edge of your boot and send you flying to your doom. This of course was not to mention that it had been Raining for three hours and so all the dirt had now turned to thick mud, how handy is that? Anyways Xenon had become a proficient climber on all sorts of terrain, including this one, that was a requirement for being a rogue. You had to be the best at the job otherwise you wouldn't get paid and your potential client would just go for someone better. Once at the bottom Xenon checked himself over for any signs of muck and debris, Of which there were none, then turned to his left and walked of into the undergrowth of plants trees and vines in search of a suitable stream to wash of the blood.

Luckily the ground here wasn't too badly affected by the rain as all the plants and trees had acted as a sort of spongey shield absorbing the worst part of the rain leaving the ground intact for walking on. As Xenon walked he reflected back on what had happened to him, he was simply stumped on how he managed to get this much blood on himself, usually he was a clean killer not a sadist. Oh well. Brushing past some final branches Xenon came across a secluded stream down in a cove about 100ft below him. It was quite something for the eye to see. The water was crystal clear and had a sparkle something that you don't often see. Descending down into the cove took longer than Xenon had expected and it was a source of grumble that eminated from Xenon. Walking up to the stream he saw that he had been played for a fool. The stream was not just a stream but seemed to stretch of downwards becoming a lake. It didn't matter but still there it was. Xenon stripped down to his undergarments and plunged in leaving his obsidian attire behind along with the chainmail that went underneath it. The water was brisk and chilling and was just what Xenon needed as he scrubbed himself down with moss.

Now that was out of the way Xenon ambled about around the cove taking in the surroundings, that was when he noticed it. A low growl coming from behind him, Xenon turned around and came face to face with the devil incarnate. The Skrill

"So, dragon, how goes your day" drawled Xenon being the first one to break the ice between them.

 _The dragon shrugged_

"That's nice. " replied Xenon nonchalantly.

 _The dragon looked at him inquisitively._

"Well good thing you asked" said Xenon " I needed someplace to come and clean myself of as I was covered in muck. Said Xenon " I do not mean to encroach myself further upon your liberty but would you happen to know of anyplace where I could sleep for the night as it has been raining and now the ground has turned to muck and sludge.

 _The dragon beckoned for him to come and walked of to the other side of the cove where there just so happened to be a cave._

"Excellent" said Xenon turning to walk after the dragon.

The cave was just like your average cave except this time it was a bit bigger than normal and there were burn marks in the corner indicating where the dragon slept. The dragon walked over to the corner and burned itself a bed before laying down.

" so where am I gonna sleep?" Said Xenon

 _the dragon rolled its eyes and opened its wing._

"Thanks" said Xenon walking over to the dragon and laying down in its wings.

 _The dragon simply huffed and closed its wing._

Xenon was now trapped inside a cave under a dragons wing, great. Xenon thought to himself _"why has this dragon been so friendly towards me?" "We've barely met and now I'm sleeping in bed with it." "Don't get me wrong I am extremely grateful I am just weirded out to the extreme with whats been going on lately. First the blood and now this, things are going way too fast for my liking. "_

 _And with that final thought Xenon settled of to sleep in the dragons cluctches._

 **A/N: so what did you think to the second chapter ? i know, i know it's shorter than the first one but please bare with me as they will get longer i promise, we're just getting into the story xD please review to tell me what you think. im are going on holiday for two weeks tommorow so i decided to get this out early as i'm not sure if the wifi will be good. thanks for reading! :D **

**~Dragontemeraire**


End file.
